


Ese corazón, más duro en ti

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Arguing, Control Issues, F/M, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: A pesar del afecto, la atracción, Bella nunca iba a renunciar en Edward. Y eso lo atormentaba más que todo. Si él no hubiera existido, si hubiera muerto más que un siglo antes – como era natural que fuera – los dos de ellos podrían haber estado juntos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan





	Ese corazón, más duro en ti

**Ese corazón, más duro en ti**

Se había vuelto en manía. Nada más. Su vida estaba llena sólo de ese demonio personal llamado Isabella Swan.

Jacob maldijo.

Recordaba exactamente el momento cuando la había visto la primera vez – excepto cuando estaban niños. Allí en la playa, en un mundo que parecía no pertenecerle, con gente que parecía con ella casi por casualidad. Era diferente.

Era hermosa.

Todo había cambiado, ese día. Había cambiado él, y ella también. Y el chico no podía sufrir que lo que lo tenía lejos de ella, fuera lo que por naturaleza era su enemigo mortal. Sabía qué, al final, a Bella le importaba de él más de lo que mostraba. Siempre se esforzaba de no mostrar cuanto fuera feliz enfrente a Cullen, pero Jacob sabía que el chupasangre estaba consciente del hecho que representaba una amenaza. Dejarla, por lo demás, había sido su elección, no podía culpar a nadie sino que a sí mismo.

Pero esa consciencia no lo ayudaba de ninguna manera. A pesar del afecto, la atracción, Bella nunca iba a renunciar en Edward. Y eso lo atormentaba más que todo. Si él no hubiera existido, si hubiera muerto más que un siglo antes – como era natural que fuera – los dos de ellos podrían haber estado juntos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y él no habría pasado sus enteros días pensando en ella, y sólo en ella, arriesgando a menudo el linchamiento por parte del resto de la manada.

Mientras estaba perdido en esos pensamientos, oyó un ruido afuera de su habitación. Puso la cabeza fuera de la ventana y sonrió, ensordecido por el estruendo del viejo pick up.

_Te metes en un pensamiento y nunca lo dejas ir_

“Hola, ¡Bella!” gritó Jacob.

La chica sonrió. No tenía un objetivo particular, ni una razón para ir en La Push; o al menos, creía así. Porque cuando vio la cara de Jacob iluminarse al verla, entendió que eso era su real objetivo.

Sólo deseaba que fuera feliz, y se daba cuenta de ser ella misma la razón porque esa felicitad no se podía realizar.

Suspiró.

“Hola, Jake.” contestó. El chico la abrazó, casi sofocándola como siempre.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó.

“Quería verte.” respondió, sin pensar en las implicaciones de su frase. La sonrisa en la cara del licántropo, de hecho, creció.

“Genial. Yo también quería verte pero, sabes, no quería molestar a nadie.”

Bella le echó un vistazo.

“¿Desde cuándo no quieres crear problemas, Jake?” ironizó.

“Tienes razón. Vivo para meter la pata. Estaba proyectando un plan para un exterminio masivo de vampiros, pero me interrumpiste.” bromó. La mirada de ella se hizo más oscura.

“¿Posible qué no tengas éxito de contener tu odio? ¿O, al menos, evitar de expresarlo cada vez que nos vemos?” lo reprochó. Jacob rio.

“No puedo evitarlo, soy un lobo.”

“El hecho de ser un animal no justifica tus planes de venganza.” masculló ella, mientras el chico le cogía el brazo.

“Vale, vale... el tema ‘chupasangre’ está oficialmente acabado. Hablar de ellos me gusta menos de lo que creas. ¿Qué piensas de dar una vuelta en First Beach?” propuso, y ella finalmente sonrió.

“Vale. Aprovechamos del hecho que hoy hace un poco menos frio que lo usual.”

“¿Verdad? Yo siempre creo que haga muchísimo calor.”

“No es mi culpa si eres un lobo.” se burló de él, luego riendo, se fueron hacia la playa.

“¿Algo nuevo?” le preguntó, después que se hubieron sentado en una roca, el mismo desde donde Bella había saltado meses atrás.

“Nada de nada. Se acerca el día del diploma. Y yo soy más y más vieja.” contestó, en aire triste. Jacob no pudo evitar de reír.

“Tiene dieciocho años, Bells. Creo que sea la única de tu edad que se siente vieja.”

“Claro. Pero no todas las chicas de dieciocho años están con un hombre destinado a no envejecer. Sólo espero que decida pronto de...”

Jacob no dejó que siguiera. Se puso en pie, temblando.

“No lo digas.” siseó. Bella suspiró.

“Jake, no puedo hacer nada. Esto es lo que quiero. Ser juntada a él para toda la eternidad.

Jake no lo soportó. Gruñó, y luego se transformó. Se acercó despacio a la chica, que a pesar del hecho que sintiera el peligro, no tenía éxito de tener miedo de su amigo. Jacob mostró los dientes, pero su única reacción fue una risa.

“¡No hagas escenas, Jake! Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo.” se acercó, acariciándole el hocico. “Y, sin embargo, podrías también concebir la idea que yo siga queriéndote siempre, no importa a que raza pertenezca.”

El lobo corrió rápido detrás de unos árboles. Cuando volvió, estaba de vuelta en forma humana.

“Perdone.” murmuró, los ojos bajos. Ella sonrió, suave.

“No importa. Sé qué mi decisión te hace daño, Jake, pero...” el chico la interrumpió.

“No es esto, Bells. Es que yo...” suspiró. “Nunca voy a acostumbrarme al hecho que dentro de poco tiempo ya no serás humana. Que tu piel ya no será caliente, que ya no irás a sonrojar... que no vas a ser la solita torpe Bella.”

“Pero siempre seré yo.” susurró. Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

“Me gustaría no enfadarme, pero aunque me esfuerce no puedo.”

Bella lo abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se miraron, las caras a unos centímetros la una de la otra.

_Te siento. Al punto que molestas. Al punto que está tarde ya_

“Quédate así. Hasta que eres humana, un poco eres mía también, Bella.” murmuró. Ella, con una lentitud exasperante, lo besó. Jacob se quedó allí por lo que le pareció un tiempo interminable y después, dejándose llevar por la urgencia, la abrazó, casi ocultándola por el mundo alrededor, y bajo su peso la hizo caer con la espalda contra el suelo, intensificando el beso. Bella se alejó un poco.

“Lo siento, Jake.” le dijo, en baja voz.

“No tienes que disculparte.” contestó, jadeando.

“Claro que sí. Todo esto es mi culpa, porque siempre te decepcioné. No tienes idea de cuánto me odio por eso.”

“Eres la mejor decepción que tengo. No te pares.” contestó, volviendo a besarla.

Devorada por su culpa, ella no lo rechazó y devolvió el beso, abrazándolo más fuerte. Cuando se pararon, el aliento de ambos estaba imparable. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué fuera pasado, no porque se hubieran parado.

La imagen de Edward golpeó a Bella de una violencia que la hizo gemir. Nunca tenía éxito de hacer algo que no implicara herir a uno de los dos. Pero estaba rota en dos, el calor por un lado, esa mirada feliz, de niño, el afecto infinito. Del otro, el frio, la perfección, el amor de su vida.

Le dio otro beso, cuidado, luego se puso en pie.

“Siempre voy a pertenecerte, Jacob. Que sea humana o no, porque siempre soy Isabella Swan. Mi piel podrá cambiar, mi corazón podrá dejar de latir, pero aunque quieto, parte de eso seguirá siendo tuya. Esto nunca cambiará.”

“Sólo querría que prevaleciera esa parte.”

“Es la exacta mitad. Podría dejártela, pero no sería justo por ti, ni por mí o Edward. Pertenezco a él como a ti.”

“Pero te vas hacia él.” le hizo notar, tristemente.

“Él es la razón porque nací.” murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No es así. Es la razón porque morirás.”

_Y no podría imaginar muerte más suave que por su mano_ pensó Bella, evitando de decirlo en alta voz. Acarició la mejilla de su amigo.

“Dime qué quieres, Jake. Dime... si seguirás siendo mío.”

“Eres malditamente egoísta, Bella.” la acusó, y ella asintió.

“Es verdad, soy egoísta. Pero no podría vivir sin ti.”

Jacob rio, amargo.

“¿Por qué me besaste?”

“Porque me atraes. Porque te quiero. Porque eres insustituible. Me diste todo de ti, y yo... quería devolver algo.”

“¿Y por qué? ¿Te sientes en deuda?”

“No. Sé qué todo lo que hiciste para mí lo hiciste de manera desinteresada. Pero no significa que no lo hiciste.” explicó. Suspiraron, y ella se puso a caminar.

“¿Te vas?” preguntó él, decepcionado. Bella se giró, el entrecejo fruncido.

“Si mi presencia te hace daño, tal vez es mejor.” declaró. Jacob corrió hacia ella, cogiéndola una muñeca.

“Deja, Bells. Sabes cuánto me divierte hacerme daño. Y tú estás perfecta por eso.” le sonrió.

“Me gustaría no tener que ir.” confesó, bajando los ojos.

“Pues no lo hagas.” propuso el chico, con una sonrisa.

“Sí, sé qué gustaría a ti también, Jacob. Más que debería.” le dio la mano, y se metieron a caminar juntos. Cuando volvieron a la casa, ella se fue hacia el pick up.

“¿Vas de él?” le preguntó Jacob.

“No. Me hace falta irme ahora, o arriesgaría de no hacerlo. Te lo dijo... no sabes lo que desencadenas en mí.”

“Oh, lo sé.” suspiró. “Pero tengo que admitir que nunca serías feliz sin él. Pues... la decisión es tuya.” dijo, en aire desconsolado.

_Quédate todo el tiempo que quieres_

“Hasta luego, Jake.” le dijo, subiendo en el coche. El chico sonrió.

“Antes de lo que crees. Y... ¿Bella?”

“¿Sí?”

“Nunca voy a renunciar en ti. Que seas humana o una chupasangre. Yo... esperaré. Y lucharé por ti. Querría que me prometieras que no vas a odiarme por eso.”

Bella sonrió.

“Y yo querría que no sufrieras por las decisiones que tomaré. Pero sé qué es imposible.”

“Ya veremos.” la desafió, dejándola ir con una sonrisa.

Volvió dentro casa, sin dejar de pensarla.

Era todo. Lo amaba. Y por su amor, ahora, él no tenía un utilizo.

Suspiró. Era el ser más condenado del mundo, más condenado que todos los Cullens. Porque Edward había jugado con lo sólo que le diera un sentido, que hiciera sentir completa su vida. Se la había regalado y luego se la había sacado.

El odio lo cegaba, pero él no iba a rendirse. Su vida estaba dedicada a ella.

Así como vivía por ella, estaba dispuesto a morir. Pero al menos no iba a tener arrepentimientos.

Rio, como a un loco. Su cabeza llena sólo de su cara y su nombre. Bella. 


End file.
